


Sweet, sweet Omega

by foggysundays



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Jared Padalecki, Dark Jensen, Law Enforcement, M/M, Murder, Off-screen Relationship(s), Omega Jensen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggysundays/pseuds/foggysundays
Summary: Alphas are brutally being murdered at the annual Alpha-Omega-Mating-Run. It has been going on for years now without there being a single lead as to the identity of the killer. The only witness: Omega Jensen Ackles.





	Sweet, sweet Omega

**Author's Note:**

> [It´s prompt time!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/122189.html?thread=43619661#t43619661)  
>  Thanks for that one, it was fun :D

His hands were covered in blood. Red velvet caressing every inch of his skin, accumulating in each dip and valley, tiny droplets caught on the fine hair on his forearms. The once virginal white pants were soaked in it, plastered to his body like a second skin and hiding nothing at all. Dark pathways and lines crisscrossed his muscular chest, like arcane symbols meant to invoke some ancient spirit whose name was only whispered by the bravest of souls for fear of attracting its attention. Not even his face had been spared, red droplets adding to the freckles there and painting his mouth and teeth red and shiny. But it was his eyes that caught all the attention, the jade green darkened by something feral and dangerous, smug satisfaction and lethal intention radiating from their depths. For a moment he looked ethereal, like a vengeful god that had risen from the lowest circles of hell to finally indulge his craving for blood.

Voices in the distance, the red-white-blue of police vehicles disturbing the smooth darkness of the forest.

They would be here soon.

He settled down and waited patiently for their judgement.

 

* * *

 

 

Special Agent Marc Perry sighed and pushed the crime scene photos back into the manila folder. By Luna, he hated cases like this! A serial killer, fifteen victims in as many years and not a single solid lead to show for all their troubles! The unsub targeted only alphas and only the big and burly ones at that. Each of them had been huge and muscular, the kind that could pick up an omega and rip it in half if they felt like it. And none of them had even stood the slightest chance against the brutal force of their murderer.

The only witness of each incident had been an omega: a man by the name of Jensen Ackles, thirty-one years old and mated to Beta Jared Padalecki. Perry snorted. While it was not uncommon to run across an omega-beta pairing, he had never even once heard of a mating between such couples. To be honest, he was pretty sure that such a thing was not even possible on a biological level. Alphas and omegas mated, but betas were too far removed from their inner wolf to make that sort of a connection. This was one of the reason why betas usually stuck to their own kind – they couldn’t satisfy an omega´s needs adequately on the long run, couldn’t offer the level of care and protection those fragile creatures needed. Perry had no doubt that this was the reason why Omega Ackles took part in the Runs year after year, even despite the gruesome acts he´d had to witness every damn time. Poor thing, no wonder the omega seemed to be a bit… unhinged. It had to be taxing for his delicate spirit to have each of his suitors murdered so brutally right in front of his eyes. Neither could he fault the alphas for taking the chance to bind the delicious man to them, despite the risk of falling victim to the killer – Ackles was beautiful, even though he was unusually large and muscled for an omega, and he smelled absolutely delectable. If Perry himself hadn’t already been mated, he would´ve been tempted to court the omega himself…

The point was, he tended to agree with his predecessor Special Agent Turner: whoever the killer was, it was probably an alpha close to Ackles. Someone strong enough to subdue and kill other alphas without having them fight back, someone who was so obsessed with taking the omega for himself that he ripped his rivals apart year after year. There was so much fury in those kills, so much brutal force and ruthless satisfaction in the way the alphas had been torn apart… Perry shuddered. For all his long years working for the FBI, he had yet to encounter a case of similar gruesomeness. No wonder Agent Turner had decided to retire and leave this mess to a younger person.

The problem was, there were not all that many leads to follow. No jealous ex-boyfriends or weird neighbors, no threats against the omega or his beta “mate”, no one had tried to take Omega Ackles - by force or otherwise. Forensics came up with nothing as well, there were no footprints to follow, no DNA except for that of the victim and Ackles himself. Whoever the killer was, he was good. Frighteningly good.

Perry gathered his papers and left his office. Time to interview his one and only eye witness.

 

* * *

 

 

The omega sat in one of the cushioned chairs of their most comfortable omega-interrogation room. It was painted in warm, cheerful colors and there was always lots of tea, cookies and blankets as well as omega counselors nearby in the likely case of an emotional breakdown. Ackles had apparently welcomed a blanket, demanded coffee instead of tea and refused everything else.

Perry observed the man in front of him and frowned. He was still covered in blood, though it had been slightly smudged. Ackles was also still half naked – a tantalizing sight despite the blood and grime, but nevertheless entirely unsuitable for such a traumatized creature.

“Mr. Ackles, my name is Special Agent Marc Perry and I´m the one leading this case after Agent Turner´s retirement. I´m very sorry you had to witness yet another of those disturbing incidents and I can only assure you that me and my team are currently doing our very best to solve this murder as soon as possible. You´ve already met Agent McGregor here, if I´m not mistaken. He´s going to witness this interview and will act as your counselor should you need one. I´d also like to apologize for my staff, they should at least have offered you a shower and some clean clothes. We can certainly postpone the interview a bit if you should need some time to change.”

The omega fixed his surprisingly intense eyes on him. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Agent. Please offer my best wishes to Agent Turner, I will miss his dedication to this case, though I´m confident that you can shed some new light on the kills.” A wide grin grew on his face, “And you shouldn’t blame your staff for my appearance. In fact, they have been very forthcoming and have offered me all the comforts I could ever need. I actually refused that shower myself – I quite enjoy the feeling of blood on my skin, Agent. It helps to keep me grounded, allows me to indulge my fantasies for a while longer and I´m also sure that Jared would not appreciate it if I cleaned myself up before he had the chance to look at me.”

Still in denial then, poor thing. “As you wish, Mr. Ackles. In that case, allow me to get straight to the point. I do believe in the benefits of a more direct approach and I´m sure you´d rather get this over with as quickly as possible. I will, however, spare you the ordeal of recounting the gruesome details, so just the most important questions for now. Did you get a chance to identify the attacker? Or catch any characteristic details? I know we´ve asked that question before, but even the tiniest piece of information could be useful.”

The omega´s gaze flickered to him and suddenly Perry had the strange feeling of being at the total mercy of a predator much more dangerous than himself. He shoved it back, probably just an after-effect of the crime scene.

“I´m afraid my answer is the same as it has always been. There was no one. Just me and the alpha, nobody else around for at least half a mile.”

“You mean to say that you couldn’t see the attacker, right? Not even a shadow? I know omega eyes are not suited to see in the dark, but maybe you could sense some movement?”

A laugh now, dark and low, goosebumps rising all over Perry´s skin. He should probably close the damn window.

“Not at all, Agent. I meant exactly what I said. There was no one around. Just me.” Ackles grin turned feral, “They never even _think_ that I could harm them. So confident in their stupid alpha superiority. Morons, each and every one of you! And you´ll never learn, will you? No matter how many of you die, you will never wake up and pay attention to what is right in front of you. It´s pathetic really. Whoever decided that you guys are at the top of our food chain clearly had no idea what they were talking about.”

Perry exchanged a look with his partner. Yeah, this omega clearly needed a good therapist. Witnessing all this violence was clearly not very favorable for his delicate disposition. And it seemed to get worse from year to year if the old interview records were any indication. Not surprising, really. That poor omega was in dire need of an alpha to take care of him.

“I´m very sorry to hear that you feel like that. But you shouldn’t worry yourself with those details, I´m sure our forensic specialists will come up with some clues for us to follow. And I would also advise you to seek help from one of our therapists. Some of them are omega-trained and will be able to help you come to terms with your experiences.”

Ackles starred at him for a heartbeat or two and then that weirdly off-putting laughter echoed through the room once more. The chill Perry was feeling grew more intense.

“You really don´t want to understand what I am saying, do you?” The omega leaned forward, close enough for both Agents to take of good sniff of his unique smell and the dark sincerity in there. “None of them ever see it coming before it is too late. They´re too high on adrenaline, to confident in their own screwed-up feeling of superiority and invincibility. Their whole focus is directed on mating, of making us submit to them. None of you alphas ever stop to think that we _all_ are descendants of the Wolves, that we all harbor the same beasts in our chests. We might be better at hiding it, but it´s there nonetheless.”

“It´s so easy to make them follow me deep into the woods. Panting after my ass like some stupid bitch in heat. They don’t care about the danger, I think some of them even get off on it, on the idea of being the one alpha able to catch the mysterious killer, of proving to the world that _they_ are the alpha to out-alpha everyone else.”

“You have no idea how exhilarating it is to watch all those big, strong alphas go down so easily. To see the realization dawn in their eyes, to catch the moment when they understand that they are going to die tonight - and at the hands of some delicate omega no less.”

“Some of them fight back. I _love_ it when they do that, it´s much more entertaining to see them struggle, to match their strength, to counter each kick and hit. So satisfying when they finally go down for good, their blood so much sweeter when they made me fight for it.”

Ackles smiled at them then, not the sweet, innocent smile of an omega, but something dark and full of promise. “You´d better arrest me, Agent. Right here, right now – because I´ll kill again. Next year another alpha will die at my hands, just as bloody and slowly as this one did. Arrest me, Agent, save yourself the trouble of going through all that paper work looking for clues. I am here, I am confessing. Do something about it.”

There was nothing but silence for the next several heartbeats. Perry couldn’t do much more than stare at the omega, trying to comprehend what he´d just heard and how to deal with it appropriately.

By Luna, the poor thing was even worse off then he´d previously thought. All that blood must have made him go into shock, it was probably some weird omega thing, some self-preservation-measure to keep the fragile mind of the creature from breaking apart completely. Everybody knew that omegas couldn’t handle even the slightest form of violence. Hell, even raised voices had proved to be too much for some of them. Witnessing an actual murder every year couldn’t be healthy at all.

“Mr. Ackles, I… I am unbelievably thankful for your cooperation and help. But I really should´ve been more empathic and respectful of your needs. I´ll have one of my men drive you home to your mate now, I´m sure you will need each other´s support in the next few days. I don’t think that we´ll want you to answer more questions, we can handle all of this on our own. No need to concern yourself any further with today´s incident. But please, this is the name and number of an excellent omega-therapist. I´m sure you´d profit immensely from talking to them, they could certainly help you live with that trauma.”

The omega didn’t offer anything else, didn’t acknowledge their words of gratitude and goodbye, he simply stared at them, his unreadable eyes following them on their way outside. The doors closed behind the agents with a loud bang and Perry wondered why he suddenly felt as if he´d just escaped some grave danger.

 

* * *

 

 

Jensen watched from his front porch as the police car drove off. Fuck, that had been easy. Like stealing candy from a toddler. He grinned and turned to the house where Jared was undoubtedly already impatiently waiting for him. He couldn’t wait to recount all the details of his latest kill to his mate, it always drove both of them wild. Fuck yeah, post-murder sex was awesome. Especially when he was still covered in the blood of his kill.


End file.
